Armored Core: Hero
by sodagod
Summary: Chapter 2 may be a while ive gotten a job and are now working long hours, but do not fret, im still working on it in what little free time i have.


Chapter one

"_But father I want to stay and fight" There are muffled gunshots and explosions heard in the distance. "Jason you are to young, and I promised your mother I would keep you safe!" looking at the boy the man could tell he wouldn't get on the transport easily. The pilot started yelling over the external com, "Either gets in or close the hatch but we have to leave now!" The man knew what he had to do. "Take this and keep it safe" handing the boy his dog tags "ill want those back" reluctantly the boy got on the transport. The man shut the hatch and then proceeded to his AC, after getting in and powering up the behemoth he went back to check on the transport. "Ill buy you as much time as I can just get him out safely." "Affirmative...Godspeed" the pilot started the transports engines and performed a final systems check. "Raven we have incoming see what you can do." No sooner did the pilot say that than 3 midweight ACs rounded the corner. "Get out of here NOW!!!" the man hit the over boosters and tackled the nearest AC to the ground, after punching its core in killing the pilot he then engaged the other two ACs in hand to hand combat. By then the transport was on its way down the runway, took off and was on its way to earth. _

"Ja……Jaso…..JASON!!!" "Huh, what?" I awoke covered in sweat and breathing heavily, to my left was Katie with a worried look on her face. "You okay?" the truth was that I wasn't ok. "Yeah was only a dream." I wished it was only a dream but it wasn't, it happened 9 years ago. Was the last time I ever saw him. "It was about your father wasn't it, it's been nearly 9 years right?" she was the only person I ever told, but how did she know it was about him? Then I realized I was holding onto his dog tags, they were a bit tarnished over the years and I never took them off unless I had to. "It was nothing, lets go back to sleep." "Ok."

I woke up around 10 am. You probably think that it's pretty late to be getting up on a weekday but that's one of the pleasures of being a raven, you work when you want to and for who you want to. I looked to my left and found Katie had left already, probably took a mission or something. I got out of bed and went to the shower, stripped and got in. I let the cold water wake me up before making it warmer

I became an orphan when I was 14. My father died defending our colony during the Corelia massacre. He died to make sure I made it safely to earth. My mother died of cancer a year earlier. I was reluctant enough to find an AC garage where they allowed me to stay. Some of the Ravens where even nice enough to give me clothes and enough food to survive. I liked watching the mechanics build and repair the ACs. That was how I met Katie.

I was in the hanger where the ravens stored there AC's. Watching the AC's leaving and entering when I saw the most beautiful girl I ever saw, carelessly walking about. Not looking where she was going, she walked right into the path of a AC. A ran as fast as I could, grabbed her and lunged right before the ac stepped on both of us. When we landed we landed hard, well, I landed hard. All I could remember was hitting the ground, my wrist hurting like hell, and some ravens commenting my bravery. Then this guy came up to her checking to see if she was all right and she just pointed at me and said "he saved my life".

Well to make a long story short. He asked where my parents were. I said I didn't have any. Then he asked if I wanted to stay with them and I accepted. We have been together ever since.

I got dressed and headed to the garage to check on the repairs to Hornet, my AC. She is a heavy bipedal AC nearly 80 feet tall, weighed over 1,200 tons, and sported a grenade launcher, mid missiles 1,000 round machine gun, missile extensions, napalm rockets, and a modified blade. She got her name from her paint scheme.

All of a sudden the intercom started blaring "Reaper report to the briefing room, Reaper to the briefing room." "Shit!" I didn't even get to check on my AC .So I immediately turned around and headed to the briefing room.

As I arrived I knew something was up. "Alright what the hell do you want, I'm busy you know!"

The global cortex representative immediately stood up "Reaper, we've just received word that your friend Katie, better known as Archangel has been captured 160 miles north east of here, she was on route to destroy a Mirage convoy, she never made it."

I was enraged at whoever did this "Did mirage have anything to do with this?"

"No, we have contacted them and they claim it was a rouge group called Anarchy13."

I was confused why they were so concerned about this. "Why tell me though, why not just put up a reward for her rescue?"

. "We believe this to be the group responsible for the Corelia massacre."

Those words shook me to the core. I left without another word and headed strait for the garage.

I went to the nearest mechanic and started giving orders. "I want my AC loaded up and ready, I want long range anti armor sabot rounds in the grenade launcher, I want ecm rockets in place of the napalm, and I want it done in 15 minutes!" Poor guy, here I come in and start yelling at the guy while he's just trying to do his job.

Anyways, 15 minutes later I was in my AC headed northeast as fast as I could go. Around 20 miles out I began to think of Corelia back on mars. The never rebuilt it, there was nothing left to rebuild after Anarchy 13 destroyed it. The only survivors were 3 transports packed with people. I was on the last transport out. 'Would you like me to engage auto pilot' "sure go ahead Sheila just hold 10 miles out from our destination, I would like to scout out the area first." Most people laugh at me because I refer to my A.I. as Sheila; I think it gives me a better connection with my AC.

"Alrighty lets not just storm in without a plan shall we."

A few moments later Sheila chimed in 'Hornet is currently equipped with L.R.A.A. Sabot rounds, I recommend taking out the outside guard from long range before moving in closer to find Archangel.

"Thanks Sheila I was thinking the same thing. That's why I equipped them, Sheila, why have we stopped moving?"

'You instructed me to hold 10 miles outside Archangels last know position.'

"Thank you Sheila, would you please engage manual control." I boosted the radar to max and there wasn't anything. "Wow they really clear out quick" I started searching around for any signs of what might have happened. There were some broken trees and ammo casings laying everywhere. "That's my girl, never giving up without a fight." I noticed some foot prints (AC tracks) leading to the northwest.

"They must have taken her AC with them because I don't see any wreckage." That must mean the short range transmitter must still work, "Sheila is their still a signal from AC Flying Dutchman's GPS tracker?"

'Affirmative.'

On the HUD a waypoint appeared. "Good, so northwest it is"

As I was headed northwest I got a message from the earth government, it read: Raven, as you know we believe that Anarchy 13 is responsible for the Corelia massacre. We hope you understand that any data pertaining to them would be greatly appreciated. There is also a 50,000 credit reward any data recovered. : End message

"Wow they must really want to know more about Anarchy 13." I didn't really care though; I just wanted to get in, free Kayla and get out.

According to the waypoint I should now be close. The area was very mountainous and it was also stormy out so that would provide me some cover. Seeing as I had no idea what I was facing I decided to boost up to one of the taller mountains to get a better view.

"Their it is…" I could see the base from here; I could tell they hadn't been here long or the first to use this base. The walls were falling apart and there were not any defense turrets around. "Good one less thing to worry about."

"Let's see, 1 heavy tank AC, 2 midweight and 3 lightweight ACs. Also around 30 MTs," this would be a problem. Just then the lightning flashed and it thundered. "That gives me an idea." I boosted to a mountain that was a bit closer the base.

"Got to time this just right…" as soon as I got the pattern of the thunder I fired my grenade launcher just as it flashed so to them all they would hear was thunder. The Sabot round flew strait and true, hitting the heavy tank AC Guarding the Front entrance to the Base. "Now… whose next?" I decided to get to work on those lightweight ACs; they would be a problem if they discovered were I was. Three more flashes of lightning, three more ACs down.

"Damn now I know why they banned these in the arena and why they cost so much! O shit!" I just spammed every unit in range and they knew it too, every MT started moving in my direction. Seeing as they knew were I was I decided to head down to the forest below to meet them. As I entered the forest my radar became useless and visual rang was only around a hundred feet or so.

"Sheila, engage thermal." The View screen changed from color to black and white, but I could see a hell of a lot farther. Just a few hundred yards in front of me was a group of three MTs.

My AC was built for range but I always enjoyed a good close up fight. But with the trees restricting my movements even a single MT would post a small hazard. Then I noticed a clearing 150 yards away surrounded by several large trees.

So I boosted to the middle and keyed my com twice giving my position away. "And so it begins."

'Warning enemy unit's incoming.'

I checked my radar and sure enough, there were red dots everywhere. So I switched to my missiles and started locking on all 4 plus the 4 support missiles and fired as soon as the first bastard poked his head out threw the tree cover. Right after I fired I overboosted to the group of 3 that I saw earlier that came to help their poor friend.

"COME AND GET SOME!!!" As soon as I got close I swung my blade and a wave of energy cut the first one in half right above the legs. I slammed right into the second using him as a speed brake after surfing for about 50 yards I boosted into the air and let loose with my machine gun riddling the third MT with holes.

Just as I finished of that MT there were 6 more to take its place.

I cut my boosters and fell to the ground with a thud and unfolded my grenade launcher.

I fired at the closest one and it exploded with a mini nuclear fire ball taking two more with it. I then switched to my missile launcher ant fired 8 missiles at the other 3.when they were within 250 yards, all three MTs let loose with their chain guns taking out 5 out of the eighth while the rest went wild and flew over their heads. I locked on and fired 8 more but they went wild too

"Sheila what happened?'

'Guidance packages jammed.'

"Hmmm… must be sum sort of new anti missile system…. Well lets see them jamm this!" I overboosted towards them and was about to attack with my blade when they launched their own missiles and started firing their chain guns.

"Well it's about time they started fighting back!"

Well they were not just fighting back but they were starting to win when the rest of their posse showed up, I just started taking hit after hit when I got one of my brilliant ideas. I started strafing around them firing my machine gun to get them rounded up, after I was done with that I overboosted to a line of those large trees.

"Got to time this just right…" when I thought the group was in range I swung my blade, sending a wave of energy through the line of trees cutting them down.

I felt the urge to perform one of the biggest clichés ever and shouted "TIMBER!!!" over the com. The dozen trees or so fell right on the group of around 20 MTs crushing them instantly.

"Now back to the base." It was only a short run to the base; mind you I was running at 100 mph. When I arrived the other 2 ACs were no longer there. I also saw kayla's AC outside, it looked still operable…barely I proceeded to a wall and cut a small hole in it with my blade just big enough for a person to fit through.

'Sheila, keep the area secure, call for evac and keep me updated on what's going on.'

After I relinquished control to Sheila I jumped out with my SMG, radio and a satchel full of C7 plastic explosive. I entered the base with my SMG ready, as I walked down the corridor something felt wrong. "Where are all the guards… looks like they evacuated." Just then I could hear some banging on a door. I went to where I thought it was coming from. A 9" by 5" steel door. I knocked on it twice then someone kicked the other side.

"Kayla?"

A familiar voice came from the other side. "Who's asking?"

"Its Reaper, stand back from the door I'm going to break it down."

I pulled out some C7 and formed it around the hinges and the lock, after setting the detonators and primed it I gave her another warning.

"Ok, on the count of three… THREE!!!"

After the smoke cleared I walked into the room ant took a blow to the head.

"Owww!!! What the hell was that for?"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY U WAS GOING TO BLOW UP THE DOOR!!!"

"Fine I deserved that, lets just get out of here, we can have a party later."

"Did you find my AC?"

I was laughing my ass of on the inside cause I knew shed be pissed when she saw it. "Yeah, outside in the courtyard."

After proceeding outside I made it back to my AC and she made it to hers.

"So how are we getting back?"

"Ok evac should be here in a few minu….." As I was speaking a bluish green energy beam slammed into my AC.

Authors note: i know its a sudden ending but its suposed to leave you thinking... and i got bored. new chapter sumtime in january


End file.
